This invention relates to a novel device for mounting a handgun holster in position adjacent to a mattress and box spring or other mattress support.
The occupant of a bed who requires a handgun within reach for personal security must be able to locate, reach, grasp, and secure a handgun in a minimum amount of time under adverse conditions, such as when the occupant of a bed is in total darkness having been suddenly awakened by an intruder. Under such circumstances, a handgun in a nearby dresser drawer or other closed container, or on a bedside table, or under the bed, or under the mattress or pillow, may not be positioned so as to be reliably located, reached, grasped, and secured in a minimum amount of time. This problem is addressed by the inventive device which provides for mounting two handgun holsters or a single handgun holster in a chosen position adjacent to a bed so that the holstered handgun is within easy grasp of the occupant of the bed. Thus, the inventive device takes advantage of the utility of the conventional handgun holster which is the accepted means for both holding a handgun in a fixed proximity and relationship to the user and safely storing a handgun in a ready to use condition. These aspects of the utility of the conventional handgun holster are extended to the occupant of a bed by the inventive device.
Whereas known devices in the prior art are directed at mounting handkerchiefs, bottles, cleaning tissue boxes, and the like adjacent to a bed, the inventive device relates more specifically to mounting a handgun holster. Further, the prior art is concerned with mounting items adjacent to a bed for the convenience rather than for the security of the occupant thereof, and so the prior art devices do not provide for the requisite rapid and reliable acquisition of an item, such as a handgun, held adjacent to a bed for use in an emergency situation.